leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
维迦/技能数据
}} Abilities and . *Equilibrium increases all forms of mana regeneration, including the mana regeneration gained from the and the buffs. |firstname = Baleful Strike |firstinfo = (Passive): Veigar gains bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source. |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo2 = (Active): Unleashes dark energy at target enemy, dealing magic damage. If the unit is killed, Veigar gains 1 ability power. *'Range:' 650 |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail = Baleful Strike passively grants Veigar a permanent bonus to his ability power upon killing a champion through any of Veigar's damage sources. When activated, Baleful Strike is a single targeted ability that sends a ball of energy at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact. If the target dies to Baleful Strike, Veigar permanently gains 1 bonus ability power. *Any of Veigar's damage sources can trigger Baleful Strike's champion kill passive, including autoattacks, champion abilities, summoner spells and item actives. *If Veigar kills a champion with Baleful Strike both bonuses of the ability are granted, allowing him to gain up to 6 bonus AP. *Images of enemy champions (such as ) will not grant the champion-kill bonus if they are killed by Baleful Strike. They will, however, grant the active-kill bonus of 1 AP. |secondname = Dark Matter |secondinfo = (Active): Veigar calls a great mass of dark matter to fall from the sky to the target location, which lands after a 1.2 second delay, dealing magic damage. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 900 *'Diameter:' 225 (estimate) |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Dark Matter is a ground targeted area of effect ability that, after a 1.2 seconds delay, deals magic damage to all enemy units in the target area. * Vision is granted of the target area upon cast, lasting until a short time before Dark Matter lands. |thirdname = Event Horizon |thirdinfo = (Active): Veigar twists the edges of space around the target location for 3 seconds, stunning enemies who pass through the perimeter for a few seconds. *'Range:' 600 *'Diameter:' 425 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Event Horizon is a ground targeted area of effect ability that places a circular barrier of magic around the target area for 3 seconds. Enemy units that move onto this barrier are stunned for a short duration. *Crowd control immunity such as will negate the stun. *Event Horizon can only target a specific enemy unit for a stun once per cast. If the stun is prevented in some way (e.g. a spell shield) or the stun expires, walking through Event Horizon's barrier will not cause an enemy to be targeted for a stun again. **Enemies will not be stunned multiple times if they walk through two different walls of the ability. * Abilities that cause enemy champions to move interact with Event Horizon differently: ** Dash-type abilities will cause enemy champions to be stunned if they move across the barrier. The dash movement will still be completed even if the moving champion is stunned mid-dash. ** Forced movement through knockbacks and pulls such as work similarly to dashes. ** Blink-type abilities and are not inhibited by Event Horizon. * Event Horizon's animation can be seen by both teams through fog of war. * Event Horizon remains active for its duration even if Veigar dies. |ultiname = Primordial Burst |ultiinfo = (Active): Blasts an enemy champion, dealing magic damage plus 80% of his target's ability power. *'Range:' 650 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Primordial Burst is a single targeted ability that sends a burst of energy at a target enemy champion, dealing magic damage on impact. This damage is increased by an amount equal to a percentage of the target's own ability power. }} Category:英雄技能数据